Question: A red necklace costs $$100$, and a blue pair of boots costs $$10$. The red necklace costs how many times as much as the blue pair of boots costs?
The cost of the red necklace is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of boots, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$100 \div $10$ $$100 \div $10 = 10$ The red necklace costs $10$ times as much as the blue pair of boots costs.